Previous studies have supported the influence of seed coats upon seed germination. This HVEM study is specific as to seed coat morphology and anatomy in relation to an artificial taxa, recalcitrant and orthodox seeds. Deep dormancy may be either an asset or liability depending upon the goal. This is an ongoing concentrated team effort to research stimulation of germination for economically important species.